The objectives of the Breast Cancer Educational Summit will be: To conduct a one-day regional Education Summit on Breast Cancer that has practical and educational benefits for a cross-section of organizations and businesses in the region, particularly Roswell Park's catchment area. Participants will include voluntary organizations, corporate leaders, state and local health departments and other intermediaries that can reach medically underserved and hard-to-reach populations. To inform participants from the above categories regarding guidelines, issues, public concerns and future goals in breast screening. To provide practical information on how to set up breast cancer screening and education programs at work sites and in the community.